


A Night of Firsts

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Your first match leads to your first time with Charlotte.





	A Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like a hot second since I've put smut out there.

You had grown up in a sports family. For the longest time you had been the odd one out with no interest in any athletic activities at all. Which was why now made no sense to you. Not only were you a professional athlete, but you were a professional wrestler, a profession you’d spent years shitting on. Tonight was your first match and you couldn’t be more nervous. Everybody had told you that you were a natural, but you’d worked your ass off to earn your first match. You were fighting Carmella, who wasn’t the best, but she had quite a bit of experience on you. 

“(Y/n), good luck out there,” Charlotte Flair said, putting a hand on your back. The cameras weren’t rolling so you knew she was being sincere. She had let you train with her a few times and had taken to giving you pointers when she believed you needed it. “Honestly, I think you have this in the bag.” 

“Thanks Charlotte,” you said and she smiled at you. Her smile gave you goosebumps and made your stomach flutter in the best way. If you were being honest with yourself, without Charlotte, you wouldn’t have made it this far in your career. She pulled you into a hug and all you could smell was the soft vanilla scent with hints of something floral from her perfume. 

“I’m expecting another hug when you win,” Charlotte said with a smile and you’d honestly never wanted to win anything so badly in your entire life. You went out there on cue with both more and less nerves than before. You went through the trash talking bit and it pretty much went in one ear and out the other for you, until she said something about Charlotte. 

“So sad you’ll be disappointing your mediocre excuse of a mentor. Maybe the two of you losers can cry about it together later,” Carmella said and you set your jaw. Technically what she was saying wasn’t that bad, but you hated the idea of somebody disrespecting Charlotte at all. “Guess tonight will be another showing of why it takes more than somebody giving you everything to be a champion.” 

You let out a dry laugh and let your blood boil a bit. You worked for this, Charlotte worked for this, and nothing was going to stop you beating Carmella’s ass. When that bell rang, you fought like it was keeping you alive. There were a few times she almost had you, but when she’d called Charlotte a stuck up, privileged bitch, you nearly lost it. You ended up winning the match by submission, but only after her shoulder was popped out of place. Lucky for her, it’d been a relatively quick fix. 

“Oh my god, that was tense,” Charlotte said, flinging herself into your arms. “You seemed really angry in there, what did she say?”

“‘S not important,” you said, walking with her to the locker room. You wanted out of your costume, not caring if you had interviews coming up. “She was a mouthy bitch and I hate mouthy bitches.” 

“Well, you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Charlotte said, kissing your cheek. You changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before digging to find your sneakers, not wanting to wear your boots to the hotel. After searching hopelessly for 5 minutes, Charlotte handed you the shoes and your Michigan State hoodie you hadn’t seen since Charlotte gave you a ride to the gym about 4 weeks ago.

“Thanks Char,” you said and Charlotte smiled at you. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Swapped ‘em out,” Charlotte said, pulling the one you’d brought today over her head. “C’mon, I’ll take you to your interviews.” 

“Okay,” you agreed, putting your hair into a messy bun as you followed her. The interviews went by quickly until you got to sit down in one. It also helped that it was with Paige, who’d requested to talk to you halfway through your last one. Charlotte was still by your side, holding your hand out of camera view. 

“So, the two of you seem to be pretty close. There’s a rumor that Carmella was trash talking Charlotte and that’s why you snapped towards the end of that fight,” Paige said and you glanced at Charlotte, who gave you a sweet smile. You returned it with a shy one as you nodded in confirmation to Paige’s statement. Paige chuckled at how nervous you seemed before commenting, “Too cute.” 

“Charlotte’s been there for me, I consider myself eternally grateful to her. Carmella had every hit I gave coming to her for talking shit,” you said and Charlotte nodded in agreement. 

“My knight in shining armor,” Charlotte joked, her smile lighting up the room for you.

“How long have the two of you been together?” Paige asked and your brain shut down. There was a chuckle and a few words exchanged between Charlotte and Paige while you silently sat there blushing like the gay mess you are. 

“She’s a babe isn’t she?” Charlotte asked, putting her arm around your shoulders. Before you could ask what was going on, Charlotte took you to the parking lot and her car. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you lied. In all honesty, you were having a moment of gay panic. Charlotte eyed you skeptically and for a moment you swore she looked at your lips. There wasn’t much time for you to think over it because she was kissing you half a second later. She had you backed against the car, your brain shorting a bit from the feeling of her lips on yours and the firm hold she had on your hips. 

“I think you deserve more than a hug (Y/n),” Charlotte husked against your ear. You bit your lip as she backed away from you. “Do you want me to reward you?”

“O-of course,” you stuttered out and Charlotte reached behind you to open the door for you. The drive to her hotel was quiet and while the match’s adrenaline was wearing off, a light feeling of exhaustion began to set in. it wasn’t enough to deter your anticipation for a night with Charlotte. She put a hand on your thigh when you’d arrived at the hotel, letting you know you were there. “If you don’t want to do this, I won’t get mad.”

“This was my idea (Y/n), I’ve wanted you for a while now,” Charlotte said. The two of you managed to keep your hands to yourselves until you got to the hotel room. Then and there, things escalated. She had you against the door, lips attacking your neck. You were practically reduced to a puddle of moans and incoherent sentences in her arms. She pulled you away from the door and practically carried you to the bed, which she gently tossed you onto. She looked at you laying there for a couple of moments, just taking in your disheveled appearance.

“What?” You began to feel a bit self conscious as you felt Charlotte’s eyes on you.

“You’re fucking perfect (Y/n). Absolutely perfect,” Charlotte said, eyes never having left you. You sat up and pulled her onto the bed with you. Your lips met in an explosive clash of tongue and teeth, both of you somehow knowing exactly what the other wanted. Charlotte’s hands fell to grasp the backs of your thighs and pull you onto your knees as the two of you made out. As Charlotte’s tongue explored your mouth, her hands explored, and conquered, your body. Clothing was shed quickly, a flurry of cloth being thrown around the room. The room probably looked like a mess, but with Charlotte’s hands and mouth exploring your body, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Her mouth took over for her hands and you could actually feel yourself losing it. 

“Fuk Char, I need you,” you gasped out and she moved her hand between your legs. You bit your lip and gave her a nod, making sure she knew it was okay to continue. She slipped two fingers inside of you with ease, releasing a quiet moan at the feeling of how soaked you were. Charlotte’s fingers felt like heaven inside of you and there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that you were already so close.

“Cum for me (Y/n),” Charlotte husked into your ear and you fell against her and shook with pleasure from your orgasm. She laid the both of you down and played with your hair as you struggled to stay awake. “Get some rest, you deserve it. We’ll go for breakfast in the morning.” 

“Sounds lovely,” you said, yawning as you cuddled further into her hold.


End file.
